Ohjii 365
by Doxiel
Summary: Luhan, laki-laki yang hidupnya semakin kacau setelah kepergian Sehun. Permainan Ohjii dan Junghee adalah perantara yang menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Sehun benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja. Bad summary. Horor/Fantasy. EXO Fic. HunHan. DLDR. RnR needed.


"Ohjii 365"

By : Doxiel

**Main Cast: **Ryu Junghee (OC), EXO (guess it by yourself), Eunsoo (OC)

**Genre:** Romance, Bromance, Fantasy, Horror

**Rating: **T

**Lenght: **One Shot

**A/N: **Mian kalau ada kata-kata kurang berkenan atau typo yang merajalela. Semoga readers suka ya. Di FF ini ada lagu EXO – 3.6.5. Terserah mau dijadiin soundtrack/backsound atau apa, pokoknya di FF ini, author cantumin lirik bahasa Indonesianya. Happy reading :D

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap pulang sekolah, Ryu Junghee sudah stand by dengan kamera polaroid—Nikon D5200 kesayangannya. Ia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, lalu ia menaiki elevator menuju atap gedung sekolah yang memiliki lapangan basket di atasnya.

Ternyata, di dalam lapangan basket tersebut ada beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain.

"Hana, dul, set—" Junghee menghitung jumlah pemain basket disana. Hanya berjumlah 3 orang.

Tanpa sadar Junghee menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya karena mendapati sosok laki-laki pujaannya sedang bermain disana. Hal itu jarang terjadi. Biasanya atap gedung sekolah itu sepi. Karena jantung yang terus bergejolak, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan menggambil gambar mereka diam-diam. For your information, jika atap gedung sekolah sedang sepi, Junghee hanya akan memotret pemandangan kota dari atas dan proses matahari terbenam.

Hasil potretannya langsung keluar menjadi selembar foto melalui kamera polaroidnya. Dia begitu sumringah melihat hasil foto itu. Ia langsung mengambil album foto dalam tasnya, hendak memasukkan foto itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Kamjakiya! (Kaget aku)" spontan Junghee mengatakannya. Dia terkejut bukan main. Masalahnya, ia sedang berurusan dengan foto yang amat penting dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menginterupsinya.

Junghee langsung berdiri dan berlari dari tempat itu. Untung saja yang menegurnya tadi bukan laki-laki pujaan hatinya, Luhan. Melainkan orang yang entah siapa itu, Junghee sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan wajahnya.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aigoo, kau habis melihat hantu, Junghee-ssi?" tanya seorang penjaga keamanan sekolah dari dalam posnya. Dia sudah biasa melihat Junghee pulang sesore itu. Bahkan dia sering memergoki Junghee tertidur di atap sekolah.

"Haha, an—aniyo, ahjussi. Silyehamnida (permisi), aku pulang," jawab Junghee gelagapan.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." Balasnya.

Junghee menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia membuka kembali album fotonya yang hampir setengahnya berisi foto Luhan. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ekspresi wajah Junghee berubah.

"Foto yang terakhir hilang!" pekik Junghee di tengah jalan. Dia mencari-cari di dalam tasnya dan hasilnya nihil. Apakah mungkin foto itu terjatuh di atap gedung sekolah, pikirnya.

Ia bermaksud kembali ke atap gedung sekolah. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya itu mengingat ada jadwal les yang sedang menunggunya.

"Aish, ne, ne, arrasseo." ucap Junghee pada eommanya di seberang telepon. Eommanya menelepon karena guru les kimianya sudah datang ke rumah. "Guru itu, rajin sekali mengajari orang yang bodoh sepertiku," gerutunya.

Junghee hanya bisa berharap, semoga foto itu tidak ditemukan oleh Luhan atau kawan-kawannya.

Pada waktu yang tak terdefinisi, ada seseorang berseragam sekolah dengan name tag "Oh" mengambil foto yang dimaksud Junghee. Orang itu kemudian memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku seragamnya yang putih bersih, seperti tidak pernah tergores oleh apapun.

Paginya, Junghee terlambat ke sekolah, hingga membuatnya harus menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah hingga jam pelajaran ke 2 dimulai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Luhan dengan santainya berjalan. Semakin dekat, Junghee melihat Luhan yang ternyata berjalan terseok-seok.

Junghee melihat bekas luka di sudut bibir Luhan, padahal kemarin itu tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Junghee begitu khawatir.

Luhan kemudian duduk dan bersandar di gerbang. Ia meletakkan tasnya yang ternyata sedikit terbuka.

"Kau minum—alkohol!?" tanya Junghee spontan begitu mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyeruak ketika Luhan melewatinya.

"Diam kau, gadis aneh." ucapnya ketus lalu memejamkan mata. Tanpa Luhan sadari, tube-tube alkohol mengintip dari dalam tasnya.

Junghee tahu Luhan tergolong anak berandal. Junghee tahu dirinya aneh karena menyukai laki-laki biang onar. Tapi, seberandal apapun Luhan, biasanya tidak sampai sejauh ini. Ia melihat isi tas Luhan. Banyak sekali botol alkohol dan obat-obatan yang tidak jelas. Junghee terkejut. Ia langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah cepat-cepat, sebelum Luhan mengetahuinya.

Di kelas, Junghee menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menunggu selama satu jam di luar membuatnya lelah. Dan posisi duduk di paling belakang sekaligus terkena semilir angin dari jendela sukses membuatnya tertidur.

"Ya, Junghee-ah!" panggil Minseok, teman sebangku Junghee, seraya menyenggol Junghee bermaksud membangunkannya.

Junghee tidak bergerak sama sekali, "Ya, aku mengantuk—" gumamnya yang lebih terdengar seperti "woongnya-woongnya".

"Junghee, bangunlah, Yoon seonsaengnim sedang melihatmu," bisik Minseok.

Junghee langsung mendongak dan terkesiap mendapati Yoon seonsaengnim sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dibawah?" tanya Yoon seonsaengnim dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Junghee bingung harus berkata apa, tapi tiba-tiba desiran angin yang lembut menuntunnya untuk melihat ke bawah. "Ini, a—aku sedang mencari catatanku di laci meja," ucap Junghee was-was.

"Daritadi teman-temanmu sudah mencatat, kau baru mau mulai mencatat, huh?" kesalnya.

"Tidak apalah, seonsaengnim. Itu sudah kemajuan. Biasanya dia malah tidak mencatat sama sekali. Hahaha," Celetuk Baekhyun di bangku paling depan. Dan ditambah dengan tawa seisi kelas.

"Coba perlihatkan catatanmu, Ryu Junghee." pinta Yoon seonsaengnim.

Junghee langsung mengangkat catatannya tinggi-tinggi dan membuka-bukanya sekilas. Tiba-tiba saja ada selembar kertas yang jatuh ke meja Minseok.

Junghee membelalakkan matanya melihat kertas itu, lebih tepatnya foto. Foto yang sempat hilang kemarin. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya selain Minseok.

"Wah, foto siapa ini?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Belum sempat Minseok mengamatinya dengan baik, Junghee langsung menyambar foto itu begitu saja.

Ia mengamati foto itu. Benar, itu adalah foto yang kemarin sempat hilang. Anehnya, siapa yang meletakkan foto itu ke laci meja Junghee?

Kebingungan Junghee justru ditambah ketika Minseok tiba-tiba berkata, "Gomawo sudah memotretku, aku menyukainya,"

"Hah? Aku tidak memotretmu," ucap Junghee bingung.

"Aniyo, aku sedang membaca tulisan di balik foto itu," jawabnya dengan senyum meledek.

"Ahh," Junghee langsung malu sendiri ketika membalik foto itu. Ternyata benar. Ada tulisan disana.

_"Gomawo sudah memotretku, aku menyukainya._

_Bisakah aku tahu namamu?_

_Aku harap kau membalas secepatnya."_

Omo! Siapa yang melakukan ini? Jangan-jangan..! Ini semua ulah Luhan? Tapi, bukankah Luhan sudah tahu namaku? Dan juga, bagaimana bisa foto ini dikembalikannya padaku tanpa mengetahui dimana mejaku? Pikir Junghee.

"Junghee! Ayo kerjakan soal di depan!" Sahut Yoon seonsaengnim yang membuyarkan lamunan Junghee tentang tulisan di balik foto itu.

"Ye, seonsaengnim." Balas Junghee. Ck, seonsaengnim menyebalkan, pikir Junghee.

Saat istirahat, Junghee kembali fokus pada pesan di balik foto itu. Apakah aku harus membalasnya disini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Karena terlewat bingung, akhirnya ia menulis,

_"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk membalas disini?"_

Lalu ia kembali bingung. Kemana ia harus memberikan foto berisi pesan itu. Tiba-tiba perutnya keroncongan. Ia menghitung waktu istirahat yang semakin tipis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi makan di kantin sebelum bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. Jadi, ia meninggalkan foto itu di atas mejanya dengan ditutupi bukunya.

Ternyata Junghee selesai makan terlebih dahulu sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia kemudian kembali ke kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya.

Begitu terkejut ia karena pesannya sudah ada yang menjawab.

_"Ne, tulis saja disini."_

Junghee melihat seisi kelas, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali siswi-siswi yang sedang bergossip. Tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya siapa yang menulis?

_"Namaku Ryu Junghee."_

Selesai menulis itu, Junghee kembali melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu, penulis misterius itu sedang men-stalk-nya. Tapi, tidak ada seorangpun yang berlagak aneh kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan berjalan melewati pintu kelas Junghee sendirian tanpa kawan-kawannya. Junghee langsung tersenyum. "Seperti dugaanku," gumamnya.

Ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat gelisah. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Junghee rasa, Luhan sedang mencari botol-botol alkoholnya yang ia buang tadi pagi.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Junghee segera memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi!" Aneh, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah berani memanggil nama Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana lagi, rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa gugupnya.

"Apakah kau yang menulis ini?" Tanya Junghee seraya menunjukkan pesan-pesan di balik foto itu.

Luhan memicingkan mata. "Ani, tulisanku tidak seperti itu," ucapnya ketus. "Kau, gadis aneh, kembalikan botol-botol milikku." lanjutnya.

Junghee geram bukan main, kenapa sih Luhan tidak mau mengaku saja? "Aku sudah membuangnya ke tong sampah." jawab Junghee.

"Mwo!?" ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Junghee.

"Tunggu!" seru junghee.

Luhan menoleh lagi dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Aku ingin meminjam buku catatanmu itu, sebentar saja,"

Melihat sikap Junghee yang seperti itu, pemikiran Luhan tentang Junghee ialah.

Gadis teraneh di seluruh dunia.

Luhan membenci orang yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

Junghee menghela nafas kasar di kelasnya. Jantung yang seharusnya berdetak cepat saat berbicara dengan Luhan tadi baru ia rasakan sekarang. Ini aneh. Baru kali ini Junghee berani mengajak Luhan bicara sebanyak itu. Aigoo, wajah Junghee berubah merah sekarang.

Sayangnya, tulisan itu bukanlah tulisan Luhan. Tulisan di foto itu sangat berbeda dengan tulisan di catatan milik Luhan yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat. Apakah mungkin jika yang menulis adalah teman-teman Luhan yang waktu itu sedang bermain basket? Waktu itu yang bermain hanya ada tiga orang. Kalau bukan Luhan berarti.. Lay atau Kris? That's a big NO. Semua warga sekolah pun tahu, kalau tulisan mereka seperti ceker ayam. Itu semakin jauh di luar dugaannya.

Siangnya, ia mengamati Junghee dari atap gedung sekolah. Junghee dengan wajah kusut langsung pulang, tanpa mampir ke atap gedung sekolah untuk memotret pemandangan.

_"Kenapa tidak mampir kesini?"_ Tanyanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pergi entah kemana.

"Junghee noona, aku pinjam kameramu ya? Kubawa saat study tour, sore ini aku berangkat," ucap Junmyeon, adik laki-laki Junghee yang berusia 12 tahun, berbeda 5 tahun dengannya.

"Eh? Enak saja," jawab Junghee.

"Ayolah noonaaa...! Hanya sehari saja! Besok sore aku sudah pulang..!" Rengeknya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai jatuh atau rusak! Juga jangan hapus foto-foto yang ada di memory. Arrasseo?"

Junmyeon senang saat membawa kamera Junghee di perjalanan menuju tempat study tournya. Dengan bangga ia memamerkan kamera itu pada teman-temannya.

"Junmyeon, boleh aku melihat-lihat kameramu?" Tanya Eunsoo.

Junmyeon langsung memberikannya pada sahabatnya itu. "Wah, hasil fotonya jernih sekali," puji Eunsoo.

Junmyeon semakin bangga, terlihat jelas dari gigi-giginya yang terlihat terus dari tadi.

"Ini siapa? Tampan sekali," tanya Eunsoo sambil menunjuk foto para murid berseragam SMA yang sedang bermain basket.

"Mwo? Tampan?" ucap Junmyeon yang terlihat cemburu, "Mungkin itu teman-teman noona-ku yang sedang bermain basket. Soalnya kamera ini dipakai oleh noona-ku juga,"

"Bukan yang dibelakang, tapi yang di depan."

Junmyeon mengerjap bingung. "Di depan mana? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Eunsoo-ya."

"Ini, pria yang memakai seragam putih bersih, badannya kurus dan garis wajahnya tegas."

"Aish, jangan mengada-ada, Eunsoo-ya. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain murid SMA yang sedang bermain basket."

Malamnya, Junghee kesepian di rumah semenjak Junmyeon pergi untuk study tour, juga belahan jiwanya—kameranya yang ikut dibawa oleh dongsaengnya.

Ia mengamati foto berisi pesan itu lagi. Foto dimana Luhan sedang meng-shoot bola ke ring. Disana Luhan tampak sedikit cerah. Tidak seperti akhir-akhir ini yang semakin ketus saja.

"Junghee-ah, saatnya makan malam!" Seru eommanya dari luar.

"Ne, eomma!" Junghee langsung meletakkan foto itu di atas meja belajarnya dan keluar kamar.

Sekembalinya Junghee dari meja makan, lagi-lagi ia harus dikejutkan oleh foto itu. Bagian kosong yang berada di bawah tulisan _"Namaku Ryu Junghee" _kini sudah terisi dengan tulisan.

"_Junghee. Nama yang bagus."_

Tangan Junghee bergetar hebat. Pikirannya menuju ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia berusaha berpikiran positif, lalu ia membalasnya lagi.

"_Gomawo._

_Siapa_

_namamu?"_

Ia menelan ludah gugup. Ia memejamkan mata sekejap. Lalu membukanya perlahan. Samar-samar dilihatnya tulisan itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

"_Namaku Sehun._

_Oh Sehun."_

"KYAAA!" pekik Junghee hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Junghee-ah!? Ada apa!?" tanya eommanya yang segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Eo—eomma, aku tidur di kamar appa dan eomma—malam ini, boleh?" ucap Junghee dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"_Jangan takut, Junghee. Aku bukan hantu yang jahat."_

Esoknya dengan terpaksa Junghee memasuki kamarnya untuk menyiapkan buku-buku sekolahnya, dan tak sengaja membaca tulisan baru di balik foto itu lagi.

Keringat mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Degub jantungnya menderu. "Mungkin Minseok bisa membantu," gumamnya menenangkan diri seraya memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tasnya cepat-cepat.

"Mwo?" tanya Minseok saat melihat Junghee meletakkan foto itu di mejanya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku. Batinku sedang tergoncang saat ini," ucap Junghee dengan nafas yang tidak konstan.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau ini? Tergoncang karena sebentar lagi ada ujian akhir semester? Makanya jangan suka tidur saat pelajaran."

"Ya! Ini bukan masalah ujian atau apa. Lihatlah baik-baik foto itu!" bentak Junghee.

"Omona.." Minseok mengelus dada melihat sikap Junghee yang mirip dengan ahjumma-ahjumma ketika sedang marah.

"Ini foto yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Minseok. "Ini foto Luhan.. Kris dan Lay?" lanjutnya.

"Coba kau lihat tulisan di balik foto itu."

Minseok membalikkan foto itu. "Odi?" Minseok mengernyit. "Aku tidak melihat tulisan apa-apa disini."

Junghee semakin frustasi. Bahkan Minseok tidak dapat membantunya. Padahal jelas-jelas Minseok yang pertama kali membaca tulisan aneh itu. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang.

Dengan tangan kosong, atau bisa disebut tanpa kamera seperti biasanya, ia menuju atap gedung sekolah. Mencari udara segar yang mungkin bisa merileks-kan pikirannya.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia menangis?" gumam Junghee saat melihat adanya Luhan di pinggiran atap itu.

Ia mendengar nama 'Oh Sehun' diucapkan oleh Luhan beberapa kali. Ia langsung berdiam di tempat. Dilihatnya Luhan menghapus airmatanya lalu pergi dari sana menuju elevator. Untung saja keberadaan dirinya tidak dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ah, jeongmal moreugesseoyo.." desahnya.

"Junmyeonnie! Akhirnya kau pulang.." Junghee merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk ketika tahu dongsaengnya sudah pulang ke rumah dari study tour-nya.

"Aish, kurang ajar." Umpat Junghee begitu tahu Junmyeon melewatinya begitu saja dan segera menuju dapur.

Oh, ternyata Junmyeon membawa teman perempuan ke rumah. Junghee terkikik geli melihat dongsaengnya yang memberikan segelas air putih dari dapur kepada temannya itu.

"Ya, kau itu masih kecil." ledek Junghee.

"Aish, noona bilang saja kalau iri," jawab Junmyeon lalu duduk di sebelah Eunsoo.

"Ck. Mana kameraku? Akan kuhapus semua foto-fotomu." ucap Junghee kesal. Ia mengambil kamera yang terkalung di leher Junmyeon dan langsung menancapkan memorinya ke laptop.

"Noona, andwae!" teriak Junmyeon.

Laptop itu dibawa kesana kemari, hingga tak sengaja salah satu dari mereka memencet tombol keyboard yang membuat sebuah foto terbuka. Foto dimana terdapat Luhan, Lay dan Kris yang sedang bermain basket.

"Onnie!" panggil Eunsoo yang berdiri dari duduknya tiba-tiba.

Kedua kakak-adik itu langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apakah onnie melihat seorang pria yang berdiri melihat kamera di foto itu?" tanya Eunsoo dengan sedikit ragu.

Junghee butuh waktu sendiri untuk melakukan ini. Dia sudah lama tidak mengutak-atik photoshopnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Eunsoo tadi, ia semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu di foto itu. Dan hanya dengan cara ini, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab.

Ia men-drag foto itu dari memori kameranya menuju photoshopnya. Setelah itu ia mencoba mengubah saturasinya. Semakin lama, semakin terlihat. Walaupun warnanya sulit dibedakan, Junghee bisa melihatnya. Ada seorang pria kurus dengan garis wajah tegas sedang berdiri melihat kamera. Memakai seragam SMA. Seragam yang sama dengannya. Sama persis dengan apa yang telah di deskripsikan oleh Eunsoo tadi.

Junghee baru mengerti. Ternyata orang yang tak kasat mata itu tidak sengaja terfoto oleh Junghee. Dan 'ia' berterima kasih atas itu.

"_Gomawo." _Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah notepad dari layar laptopnya.

Junghee segera meneguk minumannya untuk menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Juga untuk menyuplai cairan tubuhnya yang habis karena keringat yang mengucur deras.

Ia tidak tahan lagi menahan ketakutan itu. Ia hendak meng-close notepad itu, tetapi, kotak dialog 'erorr' terus bermunculan tiada henti. Notepad itu tidak bisa ditutup sampai akhirnya muncul sebuah kalimat lagi.

"_Tolong bantu aku, aku butuh pertolonganmu."_

Junghee ketakutan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan kalimat itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja cursor dalam laptopnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Mau tidak mau, Junghee harus menolongnya.

"A—apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku saja tidak tahu siapa kau." kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Junghee.

"_Kau bisa melihat diriku di pantulan cermin."_

Awalnya ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi, laptopnya justru mati dan tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi. Akhirnya, Junghee melakukannya. Ia menuju kamar mandinya dan melihat cermin besarnya di atas wastafel. Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah 'sesosok' di sebelah Junghee. Junghee terperangah. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak. Ia menangis ketakutan. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sosok yang seharusnya tampan itu menjadi menyeramkan bagi Junghee saat itu.

"_Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku untuk Luhan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"_

"Jeongmal! Lebih baik mengutarakan perasaan saja daripada bernyanyi!" Gerutu Junghee di toilet sekolah. Ia merasakan keberadaan Sehun yang terus mengikutinya, bahkan sampai ke toilet wanita.

"_Jadi, kau tidak mau membantuku?" _sahut Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di pantulan cermin.

Ketakutan Junghee sudah mulai pudar. Ia selalu berusaha untuk berani. Sekarang, perasaannya justru bercampur aduk. Ia kesal dan kasihan di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku tanya, kenapa harus aku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, pandangannya yang sulit diartikan mengarah pada manik mata milik Junghee. _"Ini—rahasia," _ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Entah kenapa Junghee jadi salah tingkah saat di tatap seperti itu. "Gurae! Berikan lirik serta nada-nada lagunya!"

Junghee berubah. Ia jadi lebih sering menyendiri. Teman-teman sekolahnya juga menganggapnya aneh karena selalu berbicara sendiri. Dan juga bersenandung tidak jelas.

"Kapan kau akan pergi? Maksudku, kapan kau berhenti untuk selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Junghee.

"_Entahlah," _jawab Sehun.

Semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan sekarang Junghee tidak perlu lagi mengajaknya bicara melalu cermin atau kertas. Ia bisa sesuka hati berbicara dengan Sehun. Sehun juga samar-samar bisa dilihat oleh Junghee. Dan tempat favorit mereka untuk mengobrol adalah atap gedung sekolah.

"Bagaimana suaraku? Kurasa suaraku yang awalnya sangat sumbang sudah lumayan bagus untuk didengar," ucap Junghee.

"_Tidak. Suaramu masih sangat jelek. Kau harus berlatih lagi. Atau kuganti saja ya lagunya?"_

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu mengulur-ulur waktu, huh? Kau tidak kasihan terhadapku yang kau bebani ini?" Junghee tiba-tiba kesal.

Sehun langsung diam. Guratan sedih kentara sekali di wajahnya. Junghee bisa melihatnya.

"_Junghee, Junghee, Junghee!" _panggil Sehun kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku? Ini kamarku! Tempat pribadiku! Tidakkah kau lihat aku baru saja ganti baju!?"

"_Mianhae. Hehehe." _ucap Sehun sambil tertawa nakal.

"Tawamu itu mencurigakan. Kau melihatku ya!?" kesal Junghee. Ia hendak memukul Sehun, namun, "Ah, sial! Aku lupa kalau kau tembus pandang."

Sehun kembali tertawa. _"Junghee, aku bosan, ayo kita bermain,"_

"Apa yang bisa dimainkan oleh hantu?"

"Ohjii?" tanya Junghee.

"_Ya, ini permainan yang dimainkan hantu,"_

"Ish, tidakkah ini terlalu menyeramkan?"

"_Untuk apa takut jika kau sudah mengobrol langsung dengan hantu sepertiku?"_

"Ck. Ayo, mulai saja permainannya!"

"Noona..!" panggil Junmyeon tiba-tiba seraya membuka pintu kamar Junghee lebar-lebar.

Junghee dan Sehun langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Wah, ini Ohjii ya!? Aku sering memainkannya bersama Eunsoo tapi tidak pernah berhasil!" ucap Junmyeon panjang lebar ketika melihat Ohjii di lantai kamar noona-nya.

"Jinjjayo? Memang bagaimana cara mainnya?" tanya Junghee sambil melirik Sehun yang menggeser dirinya karena tempat duduknya telah ditempati oleh Junmyeon. Sehingga membuat Sehun duduk semakin dekat dengan Junghee.

"Noona harus menulis pertanyaan disini, kemudian huruf-huruf disini akan tersusun menjadi sebuah jawaban. Katanya kalau ada hantu, permainan ini berhasil!" ucap Junmyeon senang. Kenapa hal yang menyeramkan menjadi menyenangkan bagi Junmyeon setelah ia dekat dengan Eunsoo.

"Sekarang aku bertanya, apakah aku dan Eunsoo akan menikah?" ucap Junmyeon seraya menulis pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba huruf-huruf itu tersusun menjadi sebuah kata, _"Ne."_

"Yehet! Aku berhasil!" ucap Junmyeon riang. Kemudian ia menghambur keluar kamar, menelepon Eunsoo sepertinya.

"Aigoo, jadi seperti itu permainannya. Kau yang menggerakkannya, begitu?" tanya Junghee lalu memutar bola matanya.

Sehun tertawa jahil. Senang sekali. Ingin rasanya menghentikan waktu saat itu juga.

"_Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang bermain."_

"Eoh?" Junghee bingung. Siapa yang akan menggerakkan Ohjii jika hantu itu sendiri yang memainkannya?

"_Sebenarnya, perasaan apa yang kualami saat ini?"_

Junghee langsung terkekeh geli, "Mwo? Apa-apaan itu? Hahahahaha.."

"_Sst, diamlah, aku ingin lihat jawabannya.. Eh? Kenapa tidak bergerak?"_

"Itu dia, mulai bergerak!" sahut Junghee sambil menahan tawa.

"_Cinta?"_

"_Daebakk.. Suaramu jadi semakin enak didengar.."_

"Ne.." jawab Junghee dengan senyum hambar.

Junghee sudah berlatih menyanyikan lagu itu selama sebulan, setiap harinya. Jelas saja, suaranya semakin bagus. Tapi, suaranya yang semakin bagus membuatnya menjadi khawatir akan sesuatu.

"_Waeyo? Kau terlihat lemas sekali?"_

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Luhan?" tanya Junghee melunakkan suaranya.

Sehun langsung diam, tak bersuara. Junghee merasa sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Mianhae—"

"_Gwaenchana. Jadi, kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku—pernah berjanji membuatkan lagu untuknya." _ucap Sehun dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Mianhae, jangan dilanjutkan jika kau kesulitan menceritakannya,"

Tapi, Sehun merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

"_Luhan—dia dan aku sedang berkemah saat itu. Tapi, Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku yang khawatir langsung mencarinya. Kemudian tidak sengaja aku terperosot ke dalam jurang—"_

"..."

"_Semenjak peristiwa itu, Luhan sangat terpuruk, ia berpikir semua ini karena ulahnya. Aku ingin memberi tahunya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya secara langsung.."_

Jadi, karena itu Luhan memiliki sikap yang seperti itu, pikir Junghee.

Junghee ingat, Luhan pernah menangis di atap gedung sekolah, sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyapa Luhan?" tanya Junghee.

"_Dia tidak bisa merasakanku. Karena itulah aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."_

"Mungkin, kau harus mencobanya lagi—"

"_Sudahlah, Junghee. Semakin lama aku semakin pudar. Kurasa, hanya kau yang bisa menyampaikan pesanku padanya.."_

"Sehun.."

"_Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa bernyanyi di hadapannya."_

"Tapi, entah kenapa, aku jadi ragu.."

"_Jujur saja, semua ini sudah kurencanakan sekaligus untuk membantumu dekat dengan Luhan.."_

"Mwo?" tanya Junghee terkejut. Perasaan kecewa muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia merasa tidak perlu dibantu untuk masalah perasaannya pada Luhan. Karena, entah kenapa, perasaannya pada Luhan berangsur surut semenjak bertemu dengan Sehun.

"_Well, selama ini aku selalu berada di dekat Luhan. Jadi, aku sering melihatmu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu,"_

Mata Junghee tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin, rasa sesak di dadanya yang membuat airmata itu muncul.

"_Kukira sudah saatnya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ryu Junghee."_

"Sehun, tunggu, jangan pergi. Maksudku, aku tidak mau kau—"

Namun Sehun sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia sudah pergi dari pandangan Junghee.

Pergi entah kemana.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Junghee tidak merasakan keberadaan Sehun. Rasa rindu akan Sehun mulai menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas berisi lagu ciptaan Sehun. Ia pikir, ini sudah saatnya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapan Luhan. Karena sebentar lagi sekolah mereka akan dilanda ujian akhir semester yang membuat mereka sangat-sangat sibuk.

Sepulang sekolah, Junghee buru-buru ke kelas Luhan. Syukurlah, Luhan masih belum beranjak dari kelasnya.

"Luhan-ssi," panggil Junghee di ambang pintu kelas Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Mian, aku sibuk—"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Rahang Luhan mengatup rapat. Bahunya gemetar. Ia menangis dalam diam mendengar semua cerita Junghee tentang Sehun.

"Se—sebenarnya, aku sangat merindukan Sehun. Tapi, mengingat itu, membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak layak hidup," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Junghee menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tidak ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Lalu ia menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Luhan.

Pandangan mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata Junghee, dan seakan bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Ini lagu ciptaan Sehun, untukmu."

_Aku ditabrak tiga kali, meskipun kau menangis enam kali  
Jika kau mengatasinya lebih dari lima kali, kau akan melihat bagian akhirnya  
Semakin kau berlari dengan tak sabar, kau hanya akan kehilangan hal yang penting  
Berikan waktu lebih banyak padaku agar aku bisa menarik nafas_

_Seperti matahari yang selalu muncul di tempat yang sama_

_3-6-5 aku memulai hariku dengan membangunkanmu di pagi hari  
3-6-5 satu menit satu detik, aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku akan menghabiskannya bersamamu  
oh oh oh oh three six five aku menggenggam tanganmu  
oh oh oh oh three six five aku tak akan melepaskanmu_

_Tertawalah dengan keras tiga kali, dengarkan lagu enam kali  
Jika kau tidur lima jam, semua tak akan menjadi masalah besar  
Aku menjadi seperti satria cahaya yang melindungimu_

_3-6-5 didepanmu aku mengayunkan pedang hanya karenamu  
3-6-5 demi dirimu aku akan hidup setiap hari seperti terlahir kembali  
oh oh oh oh three six five sesakit apapun itu  
oh oh oh oh three six five aku akan menyingkirkan rasa itu  
Saat takdir mengujimu dan memanggil air matamu  
Kapanpun itu aku akan muncul di depanmu bagaikan sebuah keajaiban_

_3-6-5 aku pasti ada di belakangmu, aku akan hidup setiap hari demi dirimu  
3-6-5 demi dirimu aku akan memenuhi hariku seakan terlahir kembali  
oh oh oh oh three six five sesakit apapun itu  
oh oh oh oh three six five aku akan menyingkirkan rasa itu  
3-6-5 aku akan melindungimu_

Bait demi bait lirik itu dibaca oleh Luhan. Makna bait itu, begitu menyayat hati Luhan.

Sehun pasti ada di belakang Luhan. Sehun akan memenuhi harinya seakan terlahir kembali. Sesakit apapun itu, Sehun akan menyingkirkan rasa itu. Sehun akan melindungi Luhan. Sehun akan menjadi satria cahaya yang melindungi Luhan. Kapanpun itu Sehun akan muncul di depan Luhan bagaikan sebuah keajaiban.

Perlahan, Luhan mulai tenang. Ia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Ia memandangi gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sehun sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus hidup dengan baik," ucap Junghee.

"Gomawo, Junghee-ah," ucap Luhan terakhir kali pada malam itu.

Ia telah salah menilai Junghee sebagai gadis teraneh di seluruh dunia. Junghee justru gadis yang paling mengerti perasaanya. Luhan begitu terenyuh. Dan Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan hidup dengan baik demi Sehun, apapun yang terjadi.

Junghee kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa hampa. Rumahnya sudah gelap. Junmyeon pasti sudah tidur. Padahal ingin sekali saat itu juga Junghee memeluk tubuh gempal dongsaengnya.

Ia menuju kamarnya. Aura-aura Sehun sudah tidak lagi dirasakannya. Ia duduk di kasurnya. Dan tak sengaja menduduki Ohjii. "Aigoo, Ohjii-nya rusak." Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia merapikan Ohjii yang berantakan itu.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Aku merusak Ohjii.." gumamnya seraya menahan desakan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

Junghee menatap Ohjii itu dengan nanar. "Sehun-ah, mianhae aku tidak menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Luhan," ucapnya.

"..karena aku ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu," lanjutnya.

"..tapi, sudah terlambat, aku memang bodoh,"

Brak! Tiba-tiba ada suara benda yang jatuh. Ternyata yang jatuh adalah album fotonya.

Junghee merasakan desiran angin yang lembut menuntunnya untuk melihat ke bawah. Melihat Ohjii.

Tanpa sadar Junghee menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan pada Ohjii itu.

"Sehun-ah, kaukah itu?"

Junghee menunggu-nunggu Ohjii menuliskan jawabannya, tapi tidak terjadi perubahan sama sekali.

Sepertinya Ohjii ini sudah benar-benar sudah rusak, pikir Junghee sedih.

Akhirnya Junghee menyerah. Ia tertidur karena kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Tepat pukul 3 pagi, menit ke 6, detik ke 5, tepat dimana Junghee sudah tertidur pulas, tersusun sebuah jawaban yang sangat jelas pada Ohjii.

"_Ne."_

Tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang menggerakkannya.

Dan sayup-sayup terdengar senandung dengan suara bass.

_"__ Aku menjadi seperti satria cahaya yang melindungimu_

_3-6-5 aku akan melindungimu,_

_Junghee-ah."_

*****Tamat dengan tidak elitnya*******ggil Sehun. TTempat favorit mereka adalah atap gedung bicara melalu cermin atau kertas. Ia bi**


End file.
